Part of That World
by Ravenclaw Princess Melody
Summary: Eila Watson Series - Book 1 Eila finds herself receiving a strange gift for Christmas from an anonymous person, a completely normal blue bookmark with a light blue string at the tip. She decides to re-read the Harry Potter series, now using this bookmark, but what if it isn't as normal as she thought? I do not own any characters but Eila, the Watsons and all characters you don't
1. The Blue Bookmark - Prologue

**The Blue Bookmark - Prologue**

Eila Adair Watson woke up, her eyes hadn't even adjusted to the light when she squealed and ran to the living room. Her father and brother were waiting for her and the rest of the family to come and open all the Christmas gifts together. The eleven-year-old girl walked to where her brother was sitting at and slumped down beside him, taking a glance at the gifts beneath the tree.

Eila was the youngest sibling and the only girl in her small British family. She was quite short and thin, with the slightest ghost of curves that one could tell, would develop beautifully. Her dirty blonde hair fell down to the middle of her back in loose curls, not a single stray hair even though she had just woken up. Eila's grey eyes shined with excitement and the specks of green and hazel just became more noticeable, while her soft pink lips widened, making a beautiful smile. Her teeth were a little crooked, but that just made her smile the more contagious.

Her brother, Colin, was the only sibling she was close with, since there was a small age gap between them and their older siblings. He was a lot taller than she was, standing almost three inches higher than the petit blonde. Colin was very similar to his only younger sister, he had the same eyes and smile, but his hair was bright red and completely messy and curly. He had lots of freckles on his cheeks and shoulders that Eila didn't have, and his skin tone was lots paler than hers.

She was the only girl in her family, which was a challenge by itself. No one ever understood her or knew exactly how to help in difficult situations. Like when she got her period the year before, her father didn't know how to deal with the problem, so he gave her some contraceptives and told her that she would be alright with that. She had obviously told him that those wouldn't help and that she needed pads. Her brothers were even worse that her dad, they always knew how to cheer her up, but they weren't the best at doing it. They once tried to give her hot chocolate when she fell and broke her ankle, and they 'accidentally' spilled it on top of her.  
>She wondered what they would give her this year. Her two oldest brothers already had money to buy Colin and her gifts and had decided to do so. Eila wasn't always the one that got the best gifts, but she didn't dislike what her brothers had chosen for her either. She just wanted to know as soon as possible. The youngest member of the family had been so concentrated in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed all of her brothers walk in and sit on th floor beside her and Colin until...<p>

"Eila... Eila!"  
>"Yes, dad?!" she exclaimed back.<br>"I was asking if you would like to open one of your gifts first?" Ethan, her father, asked her, pointing at the pile of gifts that were positioned right beneath the decorated Christmas tree.  
>Eila quickly nodded and dragged herself to the tree. There were lots of gifts there, but, obviously, the only ones that belonged to her were the ones wrapped in pink. <em>Because all my family knows that my favourite color is blue, <em>she thought to herself, while picking up the biggest gift in pink wrapping paper and going back to the place she was sitting in before. She carefully opened it, without tearing the wrapping apart and pulled out a white crop-top with the words 'Geek' written down on it, she smirked and looked around, "Brandon, is this your gift?"  
>Her older brother just laughed and nodded, while Colin took his gift and opened it.<p>

So on went the morning until there were four small gifts left. They had already opened all the gifts from their family members and friends, so no one expected there to be more gifts. All four siblings stood up and took their own gift. Eila's was actually wrapped in blue this time and she was really happy about that.

"On the count of three?" her older brother, Trevor, asked the rest of them.  
>"One?" Brandon started.<br>Colin smirked, "Two."  
>"Three!" Eila exclaimed while ripping the paper apart and finding a plain blue bookmark with a light blue cord attached to it at the tip. It had no trademark or drawing that could set it apart from any other blue bookmark, but it felt special, different from any other bookmark she had.<p>

Her brothers had all received gifts similar to hers, things they would use, but they didn't even think about anymore, they just used them unconsciously. Colin had received a pair of earphones, Trevor had received some shin pads for playing football (soccer) and Brandon had opened a gift with some blue and red dyes for pranking.

Eila wasn't exaggerating, the bookmark was something different from anything anyone has ever seen, but all good comes with a price...

The eleven-year-old suddenly felt the strange urge to re-read Harry Potter. She ate her breakfast as fast as she could and ran upstairs, to her room, where she kept every one of her books. Harry Potter was sitting there, just waiting for her to grab it and binge-read the complete series.

And so, she began...  
>'Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much...'<p>

She was already finishing chapter three when her father called, "Eila, Trevor, Brandon! Come down, we need your help!"  
>Eila left her new bookmark where she had finished reading and opened her bedroom door.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! It's Maria Paula, the author; I hope you understand my idea with this story. I'm basically gonna choose a group of books and Eila will be kind of visiting them if you get me. Please review; tell me what I did wrong and what I can improve!<strong>


	2. The Magical Letter - Chapter 1

**The Magical Letter - Chapter 1**

Eila opened the door and walked downstairs, wondering what her dad needed them all together for. She wasn't sure, but she had the strange feeling that it wouldn't be one of those normal 'I need you to talk about your grades' or 'help me cook' calls, Eila knew the tone of those conversations and this wasn't it. This was slightly happier or more excited if you could say so, what baffled her was the reason to that happiness or excitement. She made her way quickly down the stairs and found her brothers were already downstairs. But she found something else; the Christmas decorations had disappeared completely.

Ethan, Eila's dad, had some weirdly familiar envelopes with him that the girl had a suspicion of, but she didn't voice it. There were also three owls sitting on top of a weird perch that hadn't been there when they had opened the gifts. Her heartbeat quickened and she was about to start a fangirling fit until her father spoke.  
>"Boys, your Hogwarts letters have arrived and we're here so we can all remember this day, the youngest member of the family finally got their acceptance letter. Eila, here you go, this is yours."<br>She couldn't suppress the squeal she let out and the jumping until it dawned on her. _This is a dream, _she thought, _this can't be possible. _She remembered what people did in the movies, where they hit or pinched themselves just so they knew if they were dreaming of awake. Eila gave herself a slight pinch in the arm and it actually hurt! She started jumping up and down while her older brothers looked at her amusedly, "I got a Hogwarts letter!"  
>"It isn't that much of a surprise, you were making unintentional pranks on us since you were a baby, Eila!" Brandon exclaimed.<br>"Read it to us," her dad smiled sweetly at her.  
>Eila smiled sheepishly and took her letter, she already knew what it said from heart, but decided to read it again for her dad.<br>"It says: ' HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
><em>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Watson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress'.

Oh my Merlin!" Eila was amazed by the fact that she was living this and wouldn't ever want it to go back to her normal life.

Her brothers got their own letters and read them over.  
>"Dad, when are we going to Diagon Alley?" Colin asked their father. All of them looked at their dad expectantly.<br>"We could go next week, if you kids want to?"  
>There was a chorus of agreements and excited exclamations from the boys and Eila just had a fangirling moment again.<p>

Diagon Alley was one of the best places in the Wizarding World and she wouldn't want to miss this opportunity, Eila just wished that if this was actually a dream, she wouldn't wake up just yet.  
>"Eila, are you excited about going to Diagon Alley?" Trevor asked. "And finally get your wand?"<br>She hadn't thought about that, she would get a wand and do magic! The girl sat down, "Yes, and I want to go read now because this is too much to handle!"  
>"Ady and her books, when will she stop reading?" Brandon question no-one in particular.<br>"When she finds a bad book, maybe?" Colin countered, his Ravenclaw streak coming out.  
>The girl giggled, standing up. She walked back up the stairs and to her room, wanting to inspect the bookmark. When she saw it, she noticed that it had changed, the slightest change, but it was there. There was writing, almost unreadable, but there was one sentence that she could understand and it said: 'Rule 1: Never tell your real identity to anyone.'<p>

Eila's eyebrows scrunched together as she read it, she couldn't possibly think of telling anyone what was happening! They would think of her as mad if she told them that she didn't belong here and this was all in a book. But, after all, the books were still in her room. Maybe she was given the bookmark so she could change some things in the books.  
>"Eila! Harry's at the door waiting for you!" Colin exclaimed. "Hurry up; he says he doesn't have much time!"<p>

She stumbled to her feet and ran downstairs to see if it actually was who she though he was, and there she saw him. Her eyes opened wide and her face lit up like the Christmas tree that had disappeared when she started reading the book. "Harry!" She hugged him and was surprised that he hugged back.  
>"We saw each other yesterday, why are you so happy to see me?" the Boy Who Lived asked her.<br>"I don't know, I just am!"  
>Harry rolled his eyes and smiled at his best friend, "My aunt and uncle just let me come here to give some kind of gift for your birthday, Colin took it... I was wondering about something, today I got a letter, addressed to me, but I didn't have the time to read much before uncle Vernon took it from me, but I remember reading something like: 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. What may that be?"<br>Eila hid her smile and faked a thoughtful frown, "I don't know..."  
>"Harry Potter, come back right now!" Mrs. Dursley's screechy voice could be heard.<br>"I have to go Eila, bye!"  
>"Harry, wait a bit! Just a bit of advice, pick them up from the floor and run as fast as you can. Don't ask, you'll know when the time comes. Now, go!"<p>

**Author here, hope you like it this far. Please review!**


End file.
